San Francisco (Trees Everywhere)
San Francisco is a city in the United States West Coast famous for its dank roads, piers, and Silicon Valley. It is the second city in the United States to be attacked by a monster, leading to the creation of the San Francisco Monster Barrier. The city remains an example of the terror of monsters in the United States and the authoritarian nature of the city brought a lot of attention. History San Francisco was attacked by a Titanosaurus aquatis in 1963. Half of the city was leveled and many landmarks such as the Golden Gate Bridge was destroyed during the monster's rampage. The resulting incident and the high death toll led to the creation of the American Anti-Monster Army (4A), a national monster defense organization that was eventually absorbed into the G-Force. After several other attacks by other monsters, including Seasilla, Rodan, and Tree Ghidorah, G-Force constructed the San Francisco Monster Barrier within the city's borders, to prevent or at least, slow down monster attacks. The defenses of the city are constantly upgraded in case of another incursion. Citizens are kept awake by evacuation drill sirens and training, resulting in frequent protests and even riots. The city suffered from an uprising in 1988 when the Mayor of San Francisco was assassinated by an unknown assailant identified as a member of the Free Hands. San Francisco became a battleground for loyalists and rebels for 2 days until the prototype Jaeger was deployed by the former. This led the city to impose strict rules on the citizens, with 24/7 surveillance and limited freedom of speech and action, becoming an authoritarian city as a result. As a citizen of San Francisco, exiting the city requires special documents and signing an agreement regarding the time of return. Landmarks * Church of the Fairies: The Church of the Fairies is a small church for those who worship the sexually frustrated moth goddess Butterflah. The church is regularly observed by G-Force. * Emergency Evacuation Center: The Emergency Evacuation Center is a large shelter built in what was Chinatown. The shelter is used not only to defend the citizens but also to evacuate them, using a state-of-the-art underground railway system capable of transporting 1,000 citizens out of the city in 8 minutes. * G-Force America Headquarters: The headquarters of G-Force America was moved from New York City to San Francisco following the completion of the San Francisco Monster Barrier. * Pier No. 9: Pier No. 9 is the location of G-Force's aircraft carrier Eragon, a veteran in anti-monster combat. * Golden Gate Bridge Ruins: The ruins of the Golden Gate Bridge remains untouched by the society. It was replaced by the San Francisco Super Highway in 1971. * New Chinatown: New Chinatown is a district in San Francisco, replacing Old Chinatown, now the Emergency Evacuation Center. New Chinatown is notable for being the birthplace of Johnny Long, G-Force's Chairman of Defense. * San Francisco Memorial: A large park dedicated towards the victims of monster attacks in San Francisco. Over 2 million names are written in the Memorial Tablet. * Silicon Tower: The Silicon Tower is a tower used by G-Force to broadcast warnings regarding monster attacks. It is also used to shamelessly broadcast propaganda. Trivia * San Francisco is named after the deleted page of the same name, only with more content and a justified excuse for existing. * The 1988 uprising is slightly inspired by the London Uprising in Wolfenstein: The New Order. Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Locations